


One Time in Duscae

by Oort



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (nobody breaks up everybody's happy and poly forever), I wanted to try my hand at tent sex like every other reputable ffxv porn writer, Multi, Nonbinary Character, PWP, Trans Character, mentioned OT4 - Freeform, non binary Noctis and trans demiboy Prompto, slight NoctLuna at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oort/pseuds/Oort
Summary: Prompto’s too turned on to fall asleep. Noctis helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic Noctis is non binary and uses they/them and Prompto is a trans demiboy and uses he/him.

Prompto was curled up inside his sleeping bag, glaring at the wall of the tent.He’d been trying to fall asleep for _hours._ Everyone else was already snoring (yes, even Ignis, who tried to pretend he didn’t), and it wasn’t like he wasn’t tired, it was just—  
  
Dammit, he was _horny._  
  
Too embarrassed to jerk off with three other people in the tent— not that they hadn’t already seen him in more compromising conditions, but it was the principle of the thing — he’d been sure all he’d have to deal with until they got to Altissia and individual lodgings was a little bit of discomfort.It wasn’t like he was going to _die_ if he didn’t— that. But he’d failed to factor in the influences of adrenaline, denial, and close proximity to the three people he was used to fucking him senseless.  
  
Not that they didn’t anymore, but they were all so exhausted all the time, and tense, and so Prompto hadn’t wanted to ask, and Ignis and Gladio were getting _weird_ about it with the whole wedding thing approaching, and. So was Prompto, kind of. Also they were all really smelly without regular showers, which meant Prompto was too, and he wasn’t going to inflict that on anyone.  
  
So. Horny. Too horny to sleep.  
  
Rolling onto his back, Prompto gave the ceiling a long-suffering sigh.He tried to put all of his frustration into it, but it didn’t quite work, so he tried it again.  
  
A hand came out of the darkness and smacked him in the face. Noctis.  
  
“Shut up and go to sleep, Prom.”  
  
“ _Can’t._ ”  
  
“Count chocobos or something.”Noctis’ hand lifted and then came back down in the vicinity of Prompto’s waist, and Prompto was unceremoniously dragged along the floor of the tent as Noctis plastered themselves to his side. “We went through an entire herd of arba today, and then Gladio made me do multi-weapons training for _ever._ Go. To. Sleep.”

Their breath puffed hot over Prompto’s throat and Prompto couldn’t suppress a shiver. It felt like it had been so _long—_

Noctis froze. “Are you…?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Prompto said, face burning. Across the tent Gladio shifted and muttered something in his sleep. Prompto clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
“You could have said something,” Noctis grumbled, tugging at the zipper on Prompto’s sleeping bag. “Here.”

“You don’t have to,” Prompto protested weakly, trying to ignore the way his body had perked up and sprouted about five thousand new nerve endings. “It’s not that bad.”

“Do you want me to?”

“…..Yyeeeeeessssss.”  
  
“What’s the problem, then?” Noctis’ hand wormed its way up against Prompto’s skin, down into his boxers. Prompto stifled a gasp.  
  
“Shit, you’ve been trying to _sleep_ like this?”  
  
“I _said_ I didn’t want to—mmm.” Noctis’ fingers were so good, tight circles right where he needed them, and it took Prompto a couple of panting moments to speak again.“We aren’t exactly alone.”  
  
“The other two won’t mind,” Noctis said, leaning closer to nip at Prompto’s neck. Prompto shuddered. “How many times to we have to tell you? But we can stop if you want.” Their fingers stilled, the offer sincere. Prompto loved them suddenly, passionately, and _if they didn’t start moving again they were going to murder them._  
  
“Okay, okay!” The circles resumed, and Prompto sighed in contentment and let his thighs fall open. Noctis’s laugh was a low rumble in Prompto’s ear, and it made him dig his shoulders into the ground and arch up. He’d barely even been touched and he was already so worked up. He opened his mouth to apologize and then Noctis’ finger slipped lower, _into_ him, and what came out was a whimper.  
  
“Fuck,” Noctis breathed. It was very encouraging.  
  
The inside of Prompto’s boxers, already uncomfortably damp, was starting to become overheated. Lifting his hips to wriggle out of them made the pressure against him better, deeper. Prompto rolled up against Noctis’ hand and bit hard at his bottom lip.  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself,” Noctis said, and covered Prompto’s mouth with their own.Prompto parted his lips immediately, flicking his tongue against Noctis’, and was rewarded with a harder kiss and Noctis re-settling their weight across Prompto’s chest.  
  
This was turning into something a lot more complicated than jerking off.

Hopefully, Prompto lifted his knee so it brushed against Noctis through the layers of their sleeping bags. Noctis swore and clutched at Prompto’s hair with their free hand.  
  
“Gimme a sec,” they said, and Prompto helped them kick their way of their sleeping bag and into his own. They settled back down chest-to-chest and thigh-between-thighs, the bag’s open zipper letting in cooler air that made Prompto’s skin break out into goosebumps.Noctis’ t-shirt had ridden up. Prompto poked at their bare stomach.

“Hey.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Heeeeeeyyy.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Hey?”  
  
“Hey-hey.”  
  
“He—” Noctis was cut off quite effectively by Prompto kissing them.They made a pleased, curious noise into the kiss, which Prompto answered by reaching down and palming them through their sweatpants. Prompto could feel them straining their neck against his hand, and stroked over their windpipe to remind them they had to breathe. Noctis went boneless and—wow. Prompto had never felt them get that hard that fast before.  
  
“Is that a thing for you?”  
  
“I don’t _know,_ ” Noctis said, turning their head to bury it in Prompto’s pillow. “You have no place to talk, anyway, you were the one who couldn’t—fucking wait—“

“I was fine!”  
  
“If you could’ve had the tent itself fuck you, you would’ve said yes, admit it.”  
  
“That’s— _disgusting,_ first of all, and how would it even, it’s not like it has—oh gods now I’m thinking about it, why would you do this to me—” Prompto twisted his hand around the top of Noctis’ cock and Noctis bucked into him, groaning. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug.  
  
“I can feel you smirking,” Noctis said. “That really a good idea?” They returned their hand to between Prompto’s legs with one long stroke as they bent to take his earlobe between their teeth. “Pretty boy?”  
  
Prompto clenched around Noctis’ fingers before he could stop himself and gave them an extra-firm squeeze for the way they started sniggering. “I hate you,” he informed them, pumping faster. “I hate you I hate you I hate you I—fuck. Let me get you off first and then you do me, we’re not gonna get anywhere like this.”  
  
“I’m not complaining,” Noctis said, and withdrew their hand to wipe it on Prompto’s hip. Prompto made a face that Noctis couldn’t see and scratched a nail down the center of their chest.

“You’re gonna make a mess,” Prompto said, feeling the wetness start to bead at Noctis’ tip. “Here.” With some wiggling, he scrunched down so he was face-level with Noctis’ crotch and yanked down their pants and underwear to flatten his tongue against their shaft. The movement pulled the sleeping bag off of Noctis’ torso, exposing them to the night air, but Noctis seemed preoccupied with other things.  
  
Prompto had improved a lot since the first time he’d tried to fit a dick in his mouth, and it was no trouble at all to take Noctis down in one long, hot slide. What he couldn’t get he wrapped his hand around. Noctis gripped at the sleeping bag, at the back of Prompto’s head, and from the sound of their moan had stuffed their face back into the pillow.

Holding down Noctis by the hip, Prompto pulled off slowly, gathering saliva in his mouth and letting it ease the way as he sank back down.A cool, rational part of his mind registered that it wasn’t the _most_ pleasant blowjob he’d ever given. Hunched over in a sleeping bag on the floor of a tent was hardly ideal. There were at least five rocks poking into his back, his legs were folded at such an awkward angle that they were falling asleep, and for all the four of them tried to splash in any body of water they came across, that lack of showers thing he’d thought of earlier? Definitely an issue.  
  
Still, there was always something…meditative about sucking cock, especially Noctis’. Giving himself over to the taste and the sensation, to making it _good,_ to how much he wanted to please. To how much he _wanted,_ period. He could feel himself slick against his thighs but it was a distant thrill; what was important here was the way Noctis trembled, the way they dug their nails into Prompto’s scalp when he furled his tongue _just_ so.

“Prom,” Noctis said after a time, warning. But Prompto had been doing this to _prevent_ a mess, so he took Noctis deep and swallowed around them until they hissed and shoved him off, oversensitive.

Noctis pulled Prompto up and kissed him, breathless. Their fingers were back on Prompto before he even had to ask.He was so wet that Noctis had trouble getting enough friction to _do_ anything, and he probably wasn’t helping by how much he was squirming around, but he could no more have stayed still right then than he could’ve sprouted a pair of _antlers._  
  
“Fuck—good— _yes_ —ah!”  
  
“That’s it,” Noctis murmured, kissing across Prompto’s nose. They slid two fingers in, easy, and twisted: Prompto keened. It was a wonder that Noctis could move to thrust at all, with how hard Prompto could feel himself squeezing, but they found a rhythm that had Prompto whining and babbling nonsense as the sleeping bag tangled around his legs. Then Noctis brought their other hand to thumb back and forth over Prompto’s dick and he had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from shouting.  
  
The pleasure crested in a wave that rolled from where Noctis touched him through the rest of his body, squeezing his lungs and making his head buzz with a sugar-sweet ache.Noctis caught him when he floated back to earth, drawing him close against their chest and kissing the top of his head.  
  
“Sleep,” they said, yawning.  
  
“Think I can now,” Prompto said. He smiled against Noctis’ neck.“Thanks.”  
  
They fell into a satiated silence, Noctis’ heartbeat an audible pattern for Prompto to match with his breathing. He’d lulled himself into a hazy lethargy when a loud thump sounded from beside them.  
  
“Who’s gonna give _me_ a hand?” Gladio asked.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t even get your boys to a _bed?”_ Luna paused the even strokes of her pen to double over, laughing. “And here I thought it was all suffering before you got to me. Oh woe, how I’ve been deceived…”

“It _was,_ ” Noctis protested, pouting.“I really missed you, and I was worried about you, and— oh, you know it wasn’t all,” they made a crude gesture with their fingers. “There were daemons, Luna.”  
  
“Mmm. Well for future reference, if we ever find ourselves in a similar situation, I am going to demand at least a hotel stop,” Luna said.“I don’t fancy getting dirt and twigs down my knickers.”

“Understood,” Noctis said, slumping forward onto their desk.  You wouldn’t think that a pile of trade reports would be comfortable, but after a long day anything was possible. “You know…we have a very nice dirt-and-twig-free bed right in the next room… _if_ that’s the sort of thing your fancies will allow…”

“Let me finish this letter,” Luna said. “And then…yes, I believe that they will.” The heat in her gaze made Noctis sit straight upright and shuffle their papers into an approximation of an organized pile. 

“….Noctis? Don’t take too long.”  
  
They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis slept through it all and was very annoyed by this in the morning.
> 
> One of my dearest headcanons for ffxv is that Noctis has The Most sex out of everybody. Like, seriously, they deserve that much.
> 
> Also you bet your sweet bippy everyone's still involved at the end, polyamory is a grand and a wonderful thing!
> 
> If you want to chat about this fic or anything else, you can hit me up on my [writing blog](http://usefulthumbs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
